1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to swing apparatuses, and more particularly to an infant swing apparatus and a method for operating the infant swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that regular swing motion can be helpful to comfort a young child or baby, e.g., when the child cries or for helping the child to sleep. Currently, there is a variety of products available on the market that can provide such function, such as infant swings, rocking chairs, cradles and so on.
An infant swing usually includes a support frame, a seat portion, and swing arms connected between the seat portion and the support frame. Swinging motion of the seat portion can be driven either manually or by an electrical motor coupled with the swing arms. However, when no swinging motion is desired, the seat portion generally cannot rest stationary in a stable manner owing to the pivot links between the swing arms and the support frame.
Therefore, there is a present need for an infant swing that can allow the seat portion to rest stationary in a stable manner, and address at least the foregoing issues.